It is often necessary to install fasteners into a member, such as composite material. Viscous compounds are frequently used between fasteners and the member during installation. However, the installation forces on the viscous material between the fastener and member may result in hydraulic pressures during the wet-installation process which may generate localized irregularities in the member. The viscous material may also reduce the coefficient of friction between the fastener and the member increasing the stress on the fastener anti-rotation member during tightening, which may lead to damaged of the fastener or installation keys and/or tooling, may increase installation cost due to the requirement of special installation tooling and/or increased maintenance of the fasteners, member, and/or tooling, and/or may lead to other types of problems.
A fastener and method of installation is needed to decrease one or more problems of one or more of the conventional fasteners and methods of installation.